Conventional video cameras having a VTR are known which include an EVF for displaying an accumulated or total value of a tape counter and/or a present time.
It is frequently desirable during normal playback of a recorded scene to display the scene for a sufficient period of time so as to enable a viewer to observe many of the aspects and details of the scene. Generally, an inexperienced user of a video camera tends to shoot a scene for a insufficient period of time and to frequently move the video camera in order to shoot many different scenes. During playback, this results in a relatively rapid display of many different scenes, one scene after another. However, it is difficult for a viewer to observe many of the aspects of each scene when recorded in this manner. Moreover, scenes which have not been recorded for a predetermined time period are difficult to edit since the time period for each scene is essentially random. As such, it is desirable to shoot each cut or scene for a predetermined time period. It is also desirable to record the scene for an optimum time period. Furthermore, it is also desirable for a user to know how much time has elapsed after recording has started.